This invention relates to wrist watches and to flashlights, especially wrist watches and flashlights which are intended for use by children.
Many wrist watches are available which enable the user to refer to the time of day under conditions of darkness by means of watch dial illumination means. Typically, a small electric light bulb is mounted on the watch face, and is powered by a miniature electric storage cell. Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,604 to Florent et al., incorporated herein as a first incorporated reference, for an example of a wrist watch.
It is not unknown to mount a search light or flashlight on a user's wrist. Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,600 to Barnhart, incorporated herein as a second incorporated reference, for a description of a wrist mounted device which provides illumination from an electroluminescent phosphorus lamp for an aircraft cockpit.
Other references of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,681,587 to Brien, 3,729,923 to Brigliano et al., 3,321,617 to V. G. Santana, and 2,805,326 to S. Schwartz.
No known wrist watch is especially adapted for use by a child in a variety of ways which encourage early and rapid training in the ability to tell time by reading an analog watch.